


The Toy-makers Wildfire

by zandral



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a poor coal boy falls for the princess, right before her kingdom is ruined, all they can cling to through all the suffering is hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy-makers Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'd like to blame the fandom for this fic. You guys will be the death of me. Thilbo will be later, like 5 chapters in, and so will other pairings.

Working in the mines was just a small dwarf, having already spent four hours in that cavern, picking up coal and putting it into the cart that he will have to push back to the main caverns at the end of his shift. His mother and father were both hard workers and his eldest brother was studying to be an apprentice at Erebors kitchens to become a chef. This little boy in the empty coal cavern though, did not have his brothers skill for cooking, nor did he possess any other useful skill that dwarfs normally had. The best he could do was shape wood into tiny statues, and even now he was only just learning that craft. So as he crouched down in that caver, the little dwarf boy expected nothing to happen that day, nor the day after, nor the day after that. Fate though, had other plans for our dwarf, and it is with Fates hand that the little coal boy hears a small cry deeper within the cavern.

Looking up at the noise, the coal boy dropped his pick and walked over to the noise, mindful of the sharp rocks that littered the area. It was not uncommon for children his age to take up work in the mines to support their families. He himself had started when he was twenty-five, five years ago so that he could help his brother pay to go to school. Their father and mother ran a metal works shop, father working the forge and their mother selling the goods, and they made a modest living that way, but funds had been cut since the eldest joined his older dwarfs in the craft halls to find their special skill, and so the families youngest child signed up for the mines. Most children did this, even his brother had for a while, yet the first few weeks were always the hardest, learning the layout of the caverns and how to not get lost. The crying on the other side of the rocks where a normal thing to hear when a new child was learning this trade, and the older workers, this one in particular, always made sure to help and guide the young ones back to the opening.

Though as he peaked over the rocks, what he saw was not a young coal boy such as himself, but a beautiful little dwarf girl crying into her hands. Her Montana colored dress was covered in black coal dust, the edges fringed as if she had tripped and tore it. The picture made the boys heart drop, and he slipped from behind the rocks and crouched next to the little dwarf maiden. “Excuse me miss?” He asked timidly, letting his fingers just barely touch the little ones shoulder, as he did not want to ever harm such a little creature.

Startled, the girl quickly looked up at the boy, her curly black mane bouncing out of her face to reveal the deepest blue the boy had ever seen. His father had talked about gems that were such a brilliant color, that they took a dwarfs breath away. These blue eyes though, richer then Sapphire and far more vibrant then any diamond, could not only take a dwarfs breath, but his very heart and soul. It took a moment for the girl to speak, but when she did, the sound that came out of her lips was sweeter then his own mothers.

“W-who are you?” She asked timidly, wincing as she tried to move her knees closer to her chest. Seeing this, the boy raised up both his hands to show that he had no weapon in his hand as he went to go look upon the maidens injury. It was as if the lass was a frightened doe, innocent to what this boy could do, and yet scared to find out.

“My name is Bofur miss, I’m a coal boy.” He told her with a calmness in his voice that he could see sooth her. The thought that he could do that to such a pretty girl made his heart lurch, and at this moment he knew he was never able to turn back from this feeling. Delicately, he moved some of the torn dress to see that the girl had sprained her foot, a small hiss from the girls lips confirming Bofurs suspicions. She would need to get that set as soon as she could, before it was tweaked and made worse by further movement. Looking back up at her, he gave the lass a tiny smile. “Well, good news, it’s not gonna need to be sawed off.” This earned the boy a tiny kick and a glare from the girl.

“Well I knew that!” She stated with a pout, those deep sapphire eyes sparking with a flame of anger. “I’m injured, not dense.” This earned the offended girl a chuckle from Bofur as he stood up and stretched, looking down at her. It was amusing, and a pleasant surprise, to see the girl have a temper. Most dwarf girls try to hide that before marriage to not scare away any suitors, and Bofur had always hated that. If someone had something to say, they should say it so no blood boils and simmers until it bursts. 

Finding a torch close by, Bofur lit it with a tiny lighter his father gave him as a good luck charm in the minds. Was it foolish to light fire near coal? Probably, but since he needed the light to guide his way out of here, Bofur chose to run on the side of recklessness. “Never said you were miss wildfire.” He said lightly, earning a squawk of protest from the little girl for the nickname. Looking back, he saw the girl glaring at him, crossing her arms in a pout. “Well what am I to call you then milady?” 

“Not that.” She quickly said, looking away and scratching her finger into the dirt. Bofur raised his eyebrow at that for a moment, but dismissed it due to wanting to get to know the girls name more then fining out why she hated being called that. He let the girl stay there silent for a moment as he took in the caverns that they should go down. The quickest way out of here was going to put him close to the royal chambers of Erebor, the longest towards the main shops. He settled on the palace since the guards could help the young girl go home better then Bofur could, though if he was granted permission to walk with her while they escorted the little girl home, he would not mind. 

A mumble could be heard from the girl, and since Bofur was already feeling childish, he turned and looked at the girl with a smile. “What was that? Grits?” A rock was thrown at his head for the teasing tone, and it only made the boy laugh. This girl was making him feel happier then he had been in months, having grown slightly bitter and depressed to be working down in the mines while others his age were playing games and having fun. Sure he did that on his days off, but it left a sour taste in his mouth when he had to return to his lonely caverns.

The girl huffed and looked at Bofur with her chin raised in defiance. “I said Dis, now will you help me get to the mine manager or not?” The lass asked with a stubborn gaze. Turning his body to fully face the girl, Bofurs smile faded as he realized what this girl was doing here. It was mostly boys who did work in the mines, but a girl or two could be found collecting coal right beside them. The cold rock though drained the life out of anyone who crossed it so young, and Bofurs stomach lurched at the thought of those sapphires even dimming for a moment.

“No.” He said, walking over and starting to pick up the now very angry Dis. She struggled in the coal boys arms until her foot started to throb and she realized it was pointless to continue, but not before she gave one more pitiful try. Bofur would have thought less of her if she didn’t do that, and he smiled down at his distressed damsel. “Now let’s get you home shall we?” He said as he started walking the path to the royal area. 

Dis stayed silent in his arms for a moment, before Bofur heard a little sob coming from the girls lips. Concerned, he looked down and saw her fiercely rubbing away an offending tear. “Am I injuring you Dearest Dis?” He asked with concern. The coal boy would hate himself for harming the girl in his arms. Now walking in-between the torches, she seemed smaller than what he expected, more likely to be closer to ten than thirty like Bofur was. Shaking her head, Dis stayed silent for a moment longer. 

“I wanted to prove to my father I could work.” Dis explained softly, earning a hum of understanding from Bofur, and that sound let her continue her story. “See, my brother is working now, and so I wanted to work as well you see!”

“Well how olds yer older brother?”

“Who said he was older?” Dis countered with a snap to her voice, flicking the air with a sharp crack. Bofur rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Because he’s working.” The coal boy explained using a child’s common sense. Dis huffed in his arms but grunted in acknowledgement. “See, this is why yer nicknames Wildfire, miss. Ya got some spark to ya.” Bofur explained as he turned a corner and into another area of the caves.

This earned Bofur a small laugh from the girl in his arms, a sound that reminded him of bells. It was like a sickness, for as soon as she laughed, he did as well, making the empty cavern echo with the sound of children laughing. As soon as they settled though, Dis rubbed her eye, this time because of joy, and looked up at her companion. It was pleasant to talk to someone that did not judge her, and she hoped the trip back home would take a long time. “How old are you?” She asked, and soon they had begun talking about each other, Dis learning that Bofur was almost thirty and enjoyed to whittle, Bufor learning that Dis played the flute and loved to listen about the crafts created in the halls of blacksmiths. 

Nearing the end of their journey, Dis started to quiet down. Bofur noticed this and sighed, knowing that the girl wanted only to impress her father, and now was coming home with an injured foot. “Could have been worse.” He said casually, earning a raised eyebrow from the young girl. “How?” She asked with a frown, voices becoming louder with each step. 

“Could have had ta chop yer foo- Ouch!” He winced at the girl punch to his shoulder. Dis just shook her head, trying to hide a smile, and that made Bofur smile back. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he should feel the girl stiffen slightly. “Look Wildfire, ya may not be suited fer mining, but you have a want, and where want is, a way will come, just like my ma tells me.” Dis looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head and letting them continue their journey.  
Once they had reached the mouth of the cave, three guards had quickly run over, much to Bofurs confusement, and to Dis’ torment. The guards pulled out their swords and pointed them at Bofur, who would have cursed if not for Dis’ next words. “Stand down men.” She ordered the royal guards who quickly obeyed. A group of them had now appeared around the mouth, and Bofur could have sworn he heard someone call for the prince of Erebor.

“Dis?” He asked looking at her, moving her so she now stood up, though she was leaning on the boy. Not looking at Bofur, Dis’ face reddened with embarrassment at the crowed. Before she could explain though, the group parted for the Prince’s Son, Thorin, who quickly walked and hugged Dis tightly. Bofur only knew his face sure to the times when he had come down with Balin to inspect some gold caverns, and even then it was only a glance or two.

“Sister, you had the entire kingdom looking for you. Grandfather is even worried.” The prince explained to Dis, and already Bofur was inching away a bit, realizing that Dis was the princess, and way to high above a poor coal boy like Bofur. Seeing this out of the corner of her eye, Dis pulled back from her brother and looked at Bofur in what only could be called pure fear. “Bofur, wait I can-“ It was too lat though, moving quickly, Bofur ran back into the caverns hiding from the cold truth.

The one girl that took his heart away was the princess, and that meant he was too low for her to even think about courting, let alone be friends with. “Just my luck.” He grumbled softly, looking back longingly at the area where he had just come from. The guards would not be able to find him, and since they would not want to waist that much time on a coal boy anyway, even if he helped the princess home, he calmly traveled back to his lonely cart, picking up coal and putting it where it needed to be. 

Each coal piece that he mined though, he thought of her hair, darker then the blackest night, yet a wild as any forest. Whenever he turned to look at the cart, he could only compare the blue on the metal to the wild spark of blue in Dis’ eyes. He was smitten with the woman, and with each hour that passed he swore to himself that one day he would be able to marry her. One day he would take his wildfire on an adventure, letting her be her fiery self every day. As these thoughts filled his mind, the cavern did not seem so lonely, for it was now filled with hope. Hope and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely to see, so please don't be shy


End file.
